History Repeating
History Repeating is the ninth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|History Repeating Promo Trailer STEFAN LEARNS THE REASON DAMON RETURNED TO MYSTIC FALLS — gets a break from the mysterious new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, and introduces Alaric to . is having terrifying dreams about one of her ancestors. Despite 's efforts to smooth things over, Bonnie and continue to argue over the medallion. When the girls hold a seance to help them decide what to do, the results are stranger than any of them expected. comes to Caroline's aid when she needs a friend. Damon finally reveals to Stefan the stunning reason he has returned to Mystic Falls. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Star * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Mrs. Halpern Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * Damon reveals to us that Katherine is alive. * It is revealed that 's ancestor Emily Bennett was 's handmaid and that witches can use celestial events (the comet) to draw energy into their magic. * This episode is Bonnie-centric. * This is the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman in the series. * This episode is the episode that Alaric and Jenna meet each other for the first time. Production Notes * This episode had 4.10 million viewers in USA. * Alaric Saltzman is seen wearing a mysterious ring that resembles and 's rings. It is later revealed to have different magical qualities than theirs in A Few Good Men. * Ironically as a part of 's extra credit he has to do a report on the town but he can't do a Wiki search. Cultural References *Gas-N-Sip, generic reference to a convenience store from the 1990 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_Anything... Say Anything...] Quotes : : Who are you? : Emily: I'm Emily, you know that. We're family. : : Where am I? : Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end. : : This isn't real. : Emily: Help me.. ---- : :'' I got the town off our back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it I'm not going to feed off a human. For at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers.'' ---- : : (mimicking Damon) Yes, Stefan. And now that the "Secret Society of Vampire Haters" is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How Can I Destroy Stefan's Life This Week?". : : (mimicking Stefan) And I can go back to sulking, and Elena longing, and forehead brooding. ---- : : (mimics Damon) So Stefan, you know, I've been thinking...I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it "oh so well" once upon a time. : : (mimics Stefan) I don't-- Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody and you're so mean-- you're so mean and-- (normally) You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place. ---- : : Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, you needed to see me? : : Did you know that your old teacher, had a jack-ass file? No joke. It's typed on the label, and it has all the trouble makers in it. But really its just a opus to you. ---- : : Yeah, I got your messages sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone. : : A simple 'I didn't kill my brother text' would suffice. ---- : : There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her. : : Are you telling me that Katherine's alive? ---- : : Hello Emily, you look different. : Emily/ : I won't let you do it. : : We had a deal. : Emily/ : Things are different now, I need to protect my family. ---- : : Emily, tell me what you did. : Emily/ :To save her, I had to save them. : : You saved everyone in the church? ---- : : They killed 27 people and they called it a war penalty, they deserve whatever they get! : : 27 vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back! ---- : : Did you just come to insult me or what, because its been a really long night. : : No its just that I don't like you. I never have, but it was nice. : : What? Gallery Pictures History Repeating01.jpg History Repeating02.jpg History Repeating03.jpg History Repeating04.jpg History Repeating05.jpg History Repeating06.jpg 1-09-history-repeating-episode-stills-the-vampire-diaries-8782706-1010-712.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x09_HistoryRepeating_2400.jpg bonnie-history-repeating.jpg Caroline_and_Matt48_1_History_Repeating.jpg Caroline_and_matt_54553_history_repeating.jpg history-repeating-2.jpg History-Repeating-vampire-diaries-1x09.jpg images41548485.jpg Stefan_and_damon_55history_repeating_17.png the-vampire-diaries-history-repeating-part-2-hq.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg tumblr_lbwlo5kqd91qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_lby4u29BHq1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_lc0gc8bm0P1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lc0gx4zlng1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_ljyhzn9cA01qig4lco1_500.png vampdiaries110-0487.jpg vampire-diaries-history.jpg Vampire-Diaries-season1e09.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x09 : Le cristal de la discorde Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1